Neon Logo
by Rowling Tolkin and Riordan
Summary: I always wanted someone to write a good story about a futuristic version of Fire Emblem (Rekka No Ken), then I thought, 'hey, I'm someone, ok, so my first story failed epically, I'll do better this time' So, there you go. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"When're we gonna get there?!" Sain whined from the passenger seat.

"In an hour." Kent said in an offhanded way, hoping it would shut the kid up.

It didn't. "We've been driving all day!"

"This trip would have lasted at least a fortnight for our ancestors."

Sain blinked, "What's that?"

"A fortnight," Kent said, "Is two weeks."

"I knew that." Sain whispered in an 'I'm not stupid' way, "I was asking what _that _was."

Kent stopped and the two got out of the car. They walked back a ways to where a girl was kneeling on the ground.

"He's hurt." The girl said, before the two had a chance to speak, "We need to get him to town."

Between the three of them, they managed to get the unconscious figure into the car.

"So," the girl asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kent and this is my partner-in-crime, Sain."

"Lyndis. But you can call me Lyn."

Later…

"Mmmm… oohhh… what… ? Where…?"

"Oh, good you're alive." Lyn sighed, "That bus hit you pretty hard."

The boy's eyes shot open, "Bus? What bus?"

"You… uh… I was obviously an accident! I'm sure he didn't mean to."

He considered this turn of events a while, then, after checking his pockets, asked, "Where did you put my phone?"

"You… didn't have one…" Lyn said slowly.

"Oh… it's fine, I just… it's my phone. And I lost it. And it has sensitive information. And my high scores…"

"Ress."

Kent looked at Sain, "What?"

"We call him Ress until we find out who he is. Sorry, first name that came to mind."

"What mind?" Kent muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

The four rode in silence for half an hour. Then they reached the city.

It was small, more of a town really, with white buildings and green vines every-which-way.

Once they reached the hospital, they waited for what felt like an eternity until the medics were done poking and prodding Ress.

When they did let him go, he said they found nothing wrong except a broken arm.

Strange.

"Well, Kent and I should probably get going, we're on a mission." Sain said, standing up.

"What mission?" Lyn asked. "Can we come?"

Kent shook his head, "We're trying to find Caelin's granddaughter, Lyndis…" his face turned almost as red as his armor. "You're Lyndis… aren't you…?"

"Well," Sain interjected, "Mission accomplished, let's go home."

General approval ensued. (They agreed to start back)


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just touching the horizon when Lyndis shouted, "Wait! I have to do something!"

Kent stopped and Lyn got out, motioning for the others to follow.

The four of them made their way to the top of a small hill, on the crest of which sat a small building surrounded by bandits.

Lyn was horrified when she saw them. "No… This isn't right… we… we have to do something."

"Yeah," Sain agreed, "But how, there are six of them, and only four of us. Ress can't even fight."

"No… but you guys can. If Kent goes around to the front with Lyn, they can deal with the three guarding the door, and hopefully distract the two inside, while Sain breaks through that wall, then you three meet in the middle and take care of the rest, right?"

"Uh… yeah… sounds good…" Kent said, drawing his sword.

Sain pulled two small white boxes out of the trunk and tossed one to his partner, pressing the switch on the top of his own. The box unfolded itself and turned into a terraglider, which he hopped on and started up.

The plan was executed perfectly (as were the bandits) and afterward a small priest peeked out from behind the altar on which the Mani Katti lay. "Thank you for rescuing me, not to mention this sacred blade. As a token of my gratitude, you may do what you have come for and ask for peace and good health."

All four knelt and Lyn placed her hands on the sword, which emitted a soft glow and felt warm under her hands.

The priest gasped, "Young traveler, not only have the spirits granted your wish, but they now claim you as the Mani Katti's wielder…"

"But… but I'm just a kid, I can't-"

"You have to."

"Look creepy sword guard, we don't have time for this nonsense, Lyn get the Mani Katti and let's go." Sain interrupted suddenly and uncharacteristically.

Kent sighed. "Lyndis, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right, we're running short on time."

Lyn stood and drew the sword, finally admitting the blade felt "right" in her hand.

After traveling all night…

The sun was just rising as they came to a village. Everyone got out of the car to buy supplies, look around, or just stretch their legs. Then, Lyndis heard a noise that sounded like a girl's scream.

They all went to check it out. It seemed a friend of Lyn's had landed her Pegasus on a bandit.

Well she wasn't about to go and let her friend get beat up on her watch, now was she?

**I'm not going to describe the fight because, well, I'm honestly no good at fight scenes.**

After the battle, the girl introduced herself as Florina, and her Pegasus as Huey. The team welcomed them both gladly, saying Florina could further her training as a Pegasus Knight. During the confusion they had met a young traveler and skilled gunner named Wil. They also learned that Ress was particularly gifted in strategy.

The next evening…

Kent slid down the side of the old warehouse in the middle of nowhere, exhausted.

Wil lay on the grass near where the girls were sleeping, aiming his rifle into the woods to the east.

Sain was (supposedly) standing guard on the other side of the corrugated metal building.

Ress sat by the fire, trying to remember who he was and what he was doing here.

After five, maybe six hours of uneventful waiting, Kent noticed a light on the horizon. He checked his watch, too early to be the sun. Too far South.

Bandits.

He reached for his sword and whispered to Wil, then woke the girls and Sain.

As everyone grabbed a weapon, Ress stood and brushed the grass off his cloak. "We have the advantage," He casually observed, "They haven't noticed us yet, we could defend ourselves better from inside."

Wil slowly opened the door, allowing it to creek eerily. His hand found a light switch. Once their eyes adjusted, they noticed a woman lying along the back wall.

"May… May we please hide in here?" Florina asked timidly.

The woman sat up and smiled, "Of course, it's safe and dry in here, and I would appreciate the company. My name is Natalie by the way."

Ress sat beside her and started drawing a battle plan in the dust on the ground. "Ok, mostly it's just going to be defense. I think if Kent can guard the door, then that leaves Sain, Lyn and Wil on the offensive. Florina, you stay here as a last defense. We can't let them get Natalie."

Suddenly Natalie reached for her pocket, producing a phone displaying a picture of a younger looking version of herself and a tall, stoic looking man, "This was taken just three days after our wedding, but my husband, Dorcas, hasn't changed much. If you see him, tell him I'm here and I'm safe."

Lyn nodded and dragged Sain and Wil outside to meet the oncoming attack.

About half way through the fight, Lyn found herself locked in combat with a man who looked familiar. Then she realized why. "Wait! Dorcas, do you want Natalie to get hurt? She's in there and you're just going to attack the people who are trying to protect her?"

"N-Natalie? She's here? I told her to stay put… if you're helping her, then I should be helping you guys."

**Yeah… again, not good with fighting…**

**I would also like to say, I _love_ your reviews. So basically, the more comments you give me, the more story I give you.**

**I have a third chapter almost complete, but I will not post it until I get at least five reviews.**


End file.
